sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bravo Music
) | founder = Ken Murakami | defunct = | location_city = Florida | location_country = United States | locations = | area_served = Americas, Europe, Africa and Oceania | key_people = | products = Sheet music, CD, DVD, Video, band training methods | production = | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = | owner = | num_employees = | parent = Brain Music | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | bodystyle = }} Bravo Music is a concert band music publishing company, founded in 1999. Located in Deerfield Beach, Florida, it is a subsidiary of Hiroshima-based Brain Music. It is one of the few companies to offer original Japanese sheet music and recordings to America and Europe. Profile Bravo Music is a music sales and distribution company. Brain Music, and its parent company and principal is Brain Music of Hiroshima. Bravo is involved in the sale of sheet music, CD, DVDs, the majority of which are produced in Japan. It has a large range of recordings from the All Japan Band Competition, the "world's largest music contest",Hebert, D. G. (2008). Alchemy of Brass: Spirituality and Wind Music in Japan. In E. M. Richards & K. Tanosaki (Eds.), Music of Japan Today. Newcastle: Cambridge Scholars Publishing, pp.236-244. which represents 14,000 bands from all age levels. It also offers original works and transcriptions for wind ensembles by Japanese and international composers, such as Yasuhide Ito, Satoshi Yagisawa, Toshio Mashima, Yo Goto, James Barnes, Wataru Hokoyama and Tetsunosuke Kushida. Bravo Music's sales territories include all of the North, Central and South America, Europe, Africa, Oceania and the Middle East. History Bravo's parent company, Brain Music, was founded in 1976 in Hiroshima, Japan. Brain is a recording/publishing company specializing in wind, classical, traditional and vocal music. Brain also cooperates with the All-Japan Band Association and other organizations to record and sell products related to their annual national band contests. Bravo was formed in 1999 as the distributor for Brain DVDs, CDs, and sheet music in addition to their own products. Their product range has increased over time, to just under 1,500 titles as of January 2013. Titles Instructional and Training DVDs : *WINDS Training Series Performance DVDs: *Japan's Best Series (All Japan Band Contest Best Performances) *Championship Series (Japan Wind Orchestra and Ensemble Contest Best Performances) *Univisual Series (Concert performances by Tokyo Kosei Wind Orchestra and Douglas Bostock) *Feste Romane (Japan Ground Self-Defense Force Central Band's concert performances) Reference CDs: *New Arrange Collection *New Original Collection *Seika Girls HS Band Concert *Music of Satoshi Yagisawa Original Works: *Machu Picchu - City in the Sky - Satoshi Yagisawa *Gloriosa - Yasuhide Ito *Symphonic Dances - Yosuke Fukuda *A Prelude to the Shining Day - Yo Goto *Fu-Mon - Hiroshi Hoshina *Les trois notes du Japon - Toshio Mashima Arrangements/Transcriptions: *De Vogelhandler - C. Zeller/ Eiji Suzuki *Merry Widow Selections - F. Lehar/Eiji Suzuki *Die Fledermaus - Selections from Operetta *Turandot - G. Puccini/Yo Goto *Dance of the Seven Veils from Salome - R. Strauss/Kazuhiro Morita Anime Film Score Series: *Symphonic Suite Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind - Joe Hisaishi/Kazuhiro Morita *Laputa - Castle in the Sky - Joe Hisaishi/Kazuhiro Morita *My Neighbor Totoro - Joe Hisaishi/Yo Goto *Kiki's Delivery Service - Joe Hisaishi/Kazuhiro Morita *Princess Mononoke - Joe Hisaishi/Kazuhiro Morita *Howl's Moving Castle - Symphonic Fantasy for Band -Joe Hisaishi/Yo Goto Popstage: *Foster on My Mind - S. Foster/T. Hoshide *Samba De Loves You - Shin Kazuhara *Samba Express - Toshio Mashima Concert Marches: *Light of Hope - Concert March & Processional - Hiroki Takahashi *March–April–May - Masao Yabe References External links *Bravo Music *Brain Music *All Japan Band Association (Japanese Only) *Wind Bands and Cultural Identity in Japanese Schools Category:Music publishing companies of the United States Category:Sheet music publishing companies Category:Music production companies Category:Companies based in Florida Category:Publishing companies established in 1999